El destino que mueve las hojas que deciden tu futuro
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Jou tenía que hacer sus prácticas de medicina y terminó de voluntario en África. Con Gomamon a su lado, el chico descubrirá que la vida no es solamente teoría y que hay muchas cosas que pueden escaparse de sus manos sin que él pueda impedirlo. [Fic para el Intercambio Navideño 2015 del Foro Proyecto 1-8]


Y bueno, finalmente aquí esta el fic de intercambio. Mi amiga invisible es **MizoreChanShirayuki** y he escogido la siguiente opción:

Opción 2  
•Jou y Gomamon. En un viaje de prácticas de la carrera de medicina. Algo de drama, reflexión y humanidad (me encantaría que la Cruz Roja/Medialuna Roja estuviera presente).

Espero que te guste.

Digimon no es mío. Solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

El viento que mueve las hojas que deciden tu destino

—Jou, tengo hambre —la voz salió de la bolsa blanca que colgaba del hombro del aludido.

—¡Calla, Gomamon! —bisbiseó el hombre—. No pueden oírte.

—Pero tengo hambre —se quejó de nuevo el Digimon.

—Cuando lleguemos al campamento te daré algo —prometió el futuro médico.

Eso pareció tranquilizar a su compañero y volvió a meter la cabeza dentro de la enorme bolsa que Jou llevaba a duras penas. No sabía en qué momento había decidido llevarse a Gomamon a aquel viaje. Vale, sí, era verdad que había prometido hacía mucho tiempo que lo llevaría al mundo humano, y que además había asegurado que sería a algún sitio diferente a Japón, pero en ese momento se arrepentía de haber aceptado aquella convivencia con él; llevar a un digimon a sus prácticas de medicina, que encima era en un voluntariado en África. Pero de alguna manera su compañero lo había engañado, y al final, había terminado por empacar otra bolsa de más para poder llevarlo escondido.

Jou no se había hecho ninguna idea concreta de cómo iba a ser el campamento donde se hospedarían así que no se sorprendió al encontrarse una gran explanada con diversas tiendas de campaña con el famoso logo de la Cruz Roja. Entre los posibles programas a los que optaba, al chico le había tocado ir de voluntario a un pueblo llamado Obo, en la república centroafricana, a un campamento que se había creado a las afueras de la ciudad para las personas que habían sido desplazadas por las guerras y los conflictos. Su misión allí sería la de distribuir socorros a todas las personas que los necesitasen en el ámbito médico.

Solamente tres compañeros de carrera habían optado por esas arriesgadas prácticas así que los condujeron a una tienda grande donde les dijeron que convivirían con algunas personas de otras áreas ya que no disponían de más lugares donde colocarlos; no les importó. Les dieron media hora para descansar y después les fueron a recoger para llevarles a la zona de reuniones para presentarles al equipo completo y explicarles cómo iban a trabajar.

Jou prometió a Gomamon llevarle más tarde algo de su cena y el Digimon, al verle tan estresado por la cantidad de cosas que se le venían encima, no se quejó.

El chico empezó a arrepentirse de haber escogido esas prácticas desde el momento en el que vio al resto del personal. Todos ellos se veían mucho más preparados que él y también más valientes. A su lado, Jou se sentía como un niño de parvulitos al que habían llevado a ver cómo trabajaban los mayores. Aquellas personas que llevaban colaborando meses, tenían el aspecto de gente que había visto cosas graves y había luchado por superarlas; estaban curtidos y eran perfectamente capaces de afrontar los horrores que Jou sabía que ocurrían en África y al que meros estudiantes como él no estaban acostumbrados.

Tuvo más miedo aún cuando vio el semblante decidido de sus dos compañeros de clase. Su cobardía, esa que sabía que tenía pero que su amiga de clase Samantha había logrado esconder tras frases de ánimo, hizo acto de presencia y su mente se quedó en blanco, solamente queriendo salir corriendo a coger el primer avión que lo sacase de allí. Cuando a la noche llegó, se despidió del grupo, que se quedaba para conocerse un poco más, con la excusa de que estaba muy cansado. Gomamon lo esperaba metido entre las finas sábanas que le habían dado para su litera, tapado por sus pertenencias. Nada más llegar, vio que algo iba mal.

—¿Qué tal ha ido el primer día? —preguntó queriendo que fuese el propio chico el que se explicase.

—Bien —murmuró poco convencido, dándole parte de su cena—. Estoy cansado, me iré a dormir.

Gomamon lo observó mientras el chico se quitaba la ropa y se ponía algo más cómodo. Después se metió entre las sábanas y se giró para darle la espalda, dejando claro que no quería hablar más sobre ello. El digimon se comió la cena en silencio sin dejar de mirar a su compañero.

…

Si pensaron que el siguiente día todo sería mucho mejor, no estuvieron del todo acertados. Desde el primer momento Jou tuvo que trabajar sólo ya que por problemas de disponibilidad, no había personal suficiente para que les estuviesen enseñando de forma individual así que los tres nuevos estudiantes japoneses, junto con otros que había llegado de otras partes del mundo, tuvieron que ser repartidos en grupos para seguir a los médicos jefes y que ellos explicasen lo que tenían que hacer mientras ellos lo realizaban. Kido, acostumbrado a tener toda su jornada planificada de antemano, llevó fatal todo aquello.

El chico de gafas había pasado mucho estrés su primer año de carrera al verse invadido por demasiadas cosas que estudiar, una cantidad desmesurada de apuntes que memorizar y exorbitantes trabajos que entregar y poco tiempo para todo ello. A partir de ahí, empezó a crearse un horario desde el primer día que tenía información para ello, pero allí todo era muy diferente y la falta de personal hacía que tuviesen que ir de un lado a otro, rotando de grupos cuando los médicos lo ordenaban y ayudando cuando los necesitaban.

Esa noche en la cena, todos los voluntarios estaban agotados pero felices de lo que habían aprendido, pero él solamente quería irse a la cama. Cuando abandonó la mesa, excusándose de cansancio de nuevo, todo el grupo lo miró con pena; no había pasado desapercibido para ellos lo mal que Jou lo estaba pasando y que parecía que toda aquella aventura se escapaba de sus manos. Sus dos compañeros japoneses intercambiaron unas pocas palabras referentes a que no pasarían muchos días antes de que su compatriota pidiese volver a Japón.

Gomamon también notó lo derrotado que volvió, y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a preguntarle por su día cuando el chico cayó sobre su cama como si su cuerpo pesase una tonelada. Con el fracaso pintado en la piel, subió las piernas al delgado colchón y enterró la cara entre ellas, suspirando sonoramente con depresión.

—Jou —lo llamó su compañero—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy cansado —murmuró con voz agotada.

—Se te ve más que cansado —opinó su compañero.

Jou alzó la cara y lo miró, como dudando si comentar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Gomamon no dijo nada, esperando a que se decidiese. Finalmente, después de un par de minutos, el chico volvió a abrir la boca.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que no ha sido buena idea venir aquí —confesó debilmente.

El de gafas se quedó mirando al Digimon a la espera de que dijese algo que lo animase; lo necesitaba, algún tipo de ánimos de parte de alguien cercano, no solamente un par de palabras provenientes de los desconocidos que estaban más preparados que él en ese campamento. Pero Gomamon siempre lo sorprendía, y esa no fue la excepción.

—Mucho has durado —soltó de golpe, exaltando al humano—. Si ya dije yo que Samantha no tenía razón; eres demasiado blandengue para esto.

—¡Gomamon! —exclamó Jou, sorprendido.

—Estaba claro que iba a ser demasiado para ti —siguió burlándose el digimon—. Eres demasiado blando. Todo el mundo sabía que como mucho llegarías a ser médico de familia; tener algún catarro, estornudos y poco más.

—¿To…todos? —balbuceó sin haberse esperado eso.

—Sí, claro —asintió Gomamon—. Al fin y al cabo siempre has sido el más cobarde de los niños elegidos. Incluso siendo el mayor.

Jou abrió los ojos como platos, recuerdos de su aventura en el digimundo pasando por su mente. La primera vez que se encontró en aquel lugar desconocido, su histerismo por querer llamar a su casa, su cabezonería de no querer moverse prefiriendo quedarse en el lugar a salvo y que los buscasen, su cobardía cuando los Bakemon los cogieron y prefería que sacrificasen a Sora. Desde luego, no podía negar que habían tenido razones suficientes para dudar de que esas prácticas fuesen adecuadas para él, y se lo habían dejado caer cuando se lo contó, queriendo convencerle de que no las aceptase. Pero él había querido probarse a sí mismo que podía ser algo más que un aburrido médico de ambulatorio y había ignorado a todos menos a una persona.

—Al final vas a tener que decirle a Samantha que el resto tenían razón y no eras capaz de realizar las prácticas —murmuró el Digimon, mirándolo de reojo para ver su reacción.

Y supo que había conseguido lo que quería cuando el semblante de Jou cambió de una mezcla de asombro y pena a una de determinación y enfado.

—¡Ni hablar! —chilló, sin darse cuenta de que estaba alzando demasiado la voz—. ¡No voy a abandonar!

—No parecía eso hace unos segundos —susurró Gomamon, ya sonriendo al verlo ponerse de pies.

—Solamente ha sido un lapsus —aseguró con ojos brillantes.

—Pues pronto empiezas —lo picó el otro.

—Es solamente el segundo día —explicó con convicción—. Es normal que los comienzos sean duros. Pero aprenderé mucho con esta experiencia y será muy bueno para mí.

Gomamon tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa al verlo ir creciéndose. Él sabía que podía haber sido un amigo normal y haberle dicho palabras de ánimo pero Jou llevaba dos días escuchando lo mismo de sus compañeros. El de gafas necesitaba que le recordasen por qué había ido allí, por qué había escogido eso, a dónde quería llegar y todo lo que había luchado por ello. Además, Gomamon nunca había sido un amigo muy normal, y su relación siempre había sido algo diferente a la del resto, pero sabía perfectamente qué botones tocar para hacerle reaccionar.

—No pienso dejarlo —terminó su discurso—. Puedo con ello. Samantha cree en mí. No quiero ser un médico de familia, yo quiero ir mucho más allá y ayudar a aquellas personas que tengan problemas más serios.

A esas alturas la sonrisa de Gomamon adornada toda su cara y Jou se percató de ello. Dándose cuenta de la treta de su amigo, lo miró mal durante unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar. Cuando volvió a abrirlos parecía más relajado pero sus orbes seguían brillando llenos de determinación.

—Gracias, Gomamon —murmuró, sin necesidad de más palabras que explicasen nada.

—Siempre es un placer, Jou —sonrió el Digimon.

Esa noche ambos durmieron, sintiéndose tranquilos por primera vez desde que había llegado allí.

…

El cambio en Jou fue tan mágico que todo el mundo lo comentó. Nadie, más que él, supo de dónde había sacado esas renovadas ganas de participar en todo. De un derrotado estudiante que no podía con la presión de un trabajo tan difícil y una situación tan caótica, pasó a ser un hombre que participaba activamente en todo, ayudando sin problemas y comportándose como un verdadero profesional. En pocos días consiguió comprender el trabajo errático de los médicos en el campamento y entender el funcionamiento de cada una de las secciones en las que estaba dividida el área.

Gomamon pudo ver lo feliz que el humano se sentía al verse funcional y práctico. Jou tuvo un cambio de comportamiento que su compañero pudo ver cómo afectó a su forma de ser, volviéndose más confiado, alegre, fuerte y valiente. La cobardía voló y no volvió a aparecer, y se convirtió rápidamente en un referente para sus compañeros estudiantes. El chico siempre había sido una persona lista y capaz, y Gomamon había conseguido que eso destacase, haciendo que incluso terminase por moverse él sólo por el campamento, sin necesidad de estar bajo tutela de nadie a partir de las dos semanas de prácticas. Todo ello les vino genial a los voluntarios veteranos dado que el trabajo iba en aumento y necesitaban gente preparada apta para trabajar como cabecilla de grupos y poder tener más dinamismo a la hora de enseñar a aquellos que necesitaban más ayuda o a los estudiantes nuevos que llegaban cada pocos días en los cambios de grupos. Jou se ganó el respeto de sus compañeros y de los veteranos del campamento, lo que lo animó más aún y aumentó su autoestima. Gomamon estaba realmente contento por él.

Al de mes y medio, Jou parecía llevar allí toda su vida trabajando. Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en que era un verdadero médico profesional y que servía para ello y él estuvo feliz de pensar que se había demostrado a sí mismo que podía con esa experiencia tan difícil y estaba deseando que sus amigos de Japón viesen lo que había afrontado y aprendido. Y sobre todo ello, agradecía todas las noches a Gomamon el haberle hecho reaccionar y estaba deseando ver a Samantha para darle las gracias por haber sido la primera en confiar en él.

…

Cada cinco días, dos de los estudiantes tenían la tarde libre para hacer lo que quisieran, ya fuese descansar o visitar los alrededores. Los veteranos les proporcionaban la información necesaria en la cena del día anterior junto con mapas e indicaciones para encontrar a los guías o personas relacionadas con la Cruz roja que pudiesen ayudarles en los lugares a los que iban. Usualmente aprovechaban las furgonetas que iban a los pueblos para proporcionar material necesario o que iban a conseguirlo a ciudades más grandes para viajar allí, de forma que pudiesen explorarlas y regresar al día siguiente con las mismas.

De esa forma, Jou y Gomamon visitaron varios poblados y ciudades de África. El Digimon estaba feliz de conocer más mundo humano y el chico trataba de aprender de una cultura tan diferente a la suya.

…

Fue en una de sus excursiones donde ocurrió una catástrofe. Por problemas del tiempo, Jou y un compañero Croata tuvieron que quedarse en la ciudad a la que habían viajado tres días más. El japonés lo aprovechó a tope para poder ver cosas nuevas y se lo tomó como unas vacaciones extra, por las cuales pretendía trabajar duro a su regreso al campamento.

Fue una fatal coincidencia que aquella vez, otra furgoneta hubiese viajado a otro poblado también con varios médicos que fueron requeridos, y también que en esos días sucediese un extraño ataque de algún animal salvaje cuyo nombre Jou no fue capaz de aprender. Una veintena de personas autóctonas fueron llevados, malheridos, al campamento en busca de ayuda profesional, y la falta de personal y material hizo que los afectados no pudiesen ser atendidos en condiciones favorables y cuando volvieron al campamento se encontraron con que varias personas habían muerto.

Jou sintió que el mundo se le venía encima de nuevo al conocer la noticia. Toda la confianza que había logrado en los dos meses que llevaba allí se desinfló como un simple globo, haciendo que el miedo volviese a tomar lugar en su corazón. Ver que en un solo día todo el trabajo que había logrado construir no había servido de nada lo aplastó. Esa noche, la cena no tuvo las charlas amenas de siempre sino un aura de depresión, con todos los voluntarios que habían participado en la emergencia totalmente desanimados.

—No ha sido tu culpa —le aseguró Gomamon, tratando de animarle.

Habían salido a dar un paseo porque el humano no podía dormir y su Digimon, fiel compañero y amigo, había ido con él para levantarle el ánimo.

—La gente aquí estaba muriendo y yo estaba de vacaciones —murmuró con tantas ganas de ponerse a llorar como cuando había recibido la noticia.

—Sigue sin ser tu culpa —insistió el Digimon—. El temporal hizo que cortasen las carreteras y nos quedásemos en esa ciudad. No podías hacer nada.

—Necesitaban personal —dijo él—. Tenía que haber estado aquí y ayudar. Podía haber sido de alguna ayuda.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Jou lo miró, sorprendido de que le diese la razón—. Si hubieses estado aquí hubieras podido ayudar, muchísimo, pero por circunstancias que escapan a ti no pudiste. Eso debe de decirte algo.

—¿Decirme algo? —preguntó, confuso—. No entiendo.

—Eres necesario, y un buen médico —respondió Gomamon—. Si hubieras estado, más gente se hubiese salvado. No pudiste hacer nada desde allí. Pero eres necesario. Cuando te licencies, salvarás muchas vidas, y demostrarás al mundo que no solamente sirves para esto sino que has nacido para ello.

Jou abrió los ojos al comprender todo lo que su compañero le estaba diciendo. Era cierto, él realmente no podía haber evitado las muertes desde dónde estaba pero de haberse encontrado en el campamento hubiera ayudado. Era como una señal, algo macabra tal vez, pero hacía que entendiese que su valor era real.

—Y hay más —el humano centró la atención de nuevo en Gomamon—. Sois pocos los que estabais fuera en el momento de la emergencia. Ahora tenéis otro deber; los que estaban aquí estarán devastados y tenéis que animarlos. Mañana tienes que salir allí y coger las riendas. Tienes que demostrar que tienes dote de líder, que puedes llevar un equipo. Porque ellos van a ser los que peor estén y no puedes permitirlo. Ahí fuera sigue habiendo mucha gente que necesita ayuda y tienes que hacérselo ver y motivarlos. Tenéis que permanecer fuertes para que el resto pueda apoyarse en vosotros y seguir adelante.

Jou se sorprendió a sí mismo simplemente asintiendo, completamente de acuerdo en el razonamiento de su amigo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta de alguna manera, porque si él lo estaba pasando mal por las muertes, ¿qué estarían sintiendo aquellos que había perdido la vida de alguna de esas personas en sus manos? Había visto a varios voluntarios destrozados al llegar, llorando en una esquina o derrotados y tirados en el suelo. Él debía ser fuerte, por él y por el resto. Tenía que apoyar a todo el mundo.

—Tienes razón —asintió al Digimon—. Tienes toda la razón. Debo ir a descansar parar prepararme para el durísimo día que espera a todos mañana.

Dando por finalizada su intervención, Jou se levantó del tronco donde estaba sentado y se dirigió hacia la tienda de campaña, decidido a dormir bien y poder manejar todo al día siguiente. Solamente dio una veintena de pasos cuando frenó y se giró parar mirar a Gomamon, que lo seguía no muy lejos por detrás.

—Gomamon —el Digimon lo observó—. Muchas gracias. Otra vez.

—Siempre ha sido un placer —repitió el otro—. Otra vez.

…

Los siguientes días fueron difíciles. Si bien los veteranos habían pasado por problemas que alguna vez habían terminado mal, nunca nadie se acostumbraba a ver morir a gente. Además, Jou había hablado con algunas personas y todas coincidían en lo mismo; aunque supiesen que debían seguir adelante con su labor, la mayoría estaba desanimada y hacía su trabajo con menos precisión. Jou lo comprendía, y quiso ayudar.

Sin que nadie se lo pidiese, empezó a organizar todo para que los veteranos que estaban menos disponibles tuviesen menos quehaceres. Aquellas personas que habían estado también fuera el día de la emergencia entendieron a la perfección su pensamiento cuando les pidió ayuda, y no dudaron en colaborar, de forma que, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, Jou se convirtió en un líder al que siguieron y obedecieron, dando órdenes funcionales y manejando el grupo de una forma increíblemente buena. Nada quedó del chico asustadizo que había llegado temblando el primer día y que parecía querer desaparecer.

…

Los seis meses de prácticas llegaron a su fin sin que Jou se diese cuenta. Como si todo hubiese ocurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de repente se encontró en el inmenso avión que lo llevaría a Alemania y de ahí de vuelta a Japón. Sentado en un cómodo asiento que se hacía cama, miró a su alrededor para comprobar que todo el mundo estuviese dormido. Cuando lo corroboró, y aprovechando que había escogido un sitio en una esquina, abrió la bolsa blanca que llevaba y dejó que Gomamon saliese.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó el Digimon—. Odio cuando tengo que ir encerrado; me ahogo.

—Alégrate que puedo llevarte ahí —le dijo el humano—. Menos mal que en los detectores pareces un peluche y solamente parezco un casi adulto que necesita abrazar uno para dormir.

El otro rió, recordando las risitas que los encargados de los rayos x había tenido al verle en la bolsa, tanto a la ida como a la vuelta. Jou le sacó la lengua pero después se unió a él. Ambos se hicieron gestos mutuamente al percatarse de que podían despertar a la gente. El humano echó un vistazo y suspiró, tranquilo, al ver que todos seguían profundamente dormidos.

Gomamon se acomodó en el asiento a su lado y lo miró. Realmente Jou había sufrido un cambio espectacular en esa aventura. El no tener las comodidades de la ciudad había hecho que tuviese que esforzarse físicamente más de lo que nunca había hecho y su cuerpo había aumentado un poco, dejando atrás al flacucho muchacho por un fibroso hombre. Su pelo estaba más largo ya que no le había dado importancia y no lo había cortado, y su piel había adquirido un tono más dorado, si bien al principio él y sus compañeros japoneses se habían quemado debido a su blanca dermis.

Pero el cambio no terminaba ahí. Ya no quedaba ni una sola gota de indecisión, y la determinación se reflejaba en su cara. Todos los problemas que había tenido que afrontar, todas las penurias que había visto, lo habían fortalecido por dentro y por fuera, y en ese momento parecía capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. Gomamon sonrió al recordar cómo los veteranos habían agradecido su ayuda y lo habían felicitado por su trabajo, alabándolo hasta hacerlo sonrojar. Pero la sonrisa en su cara demostraba que estaba feliz de que se reconociese su trabajo.

Jou se giró hacia él y el Digimon se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y que no había escuchado lo que le decía.

—Perdona, estaba distraído —se excusó rápidamente—. ¿Qué decías?

—No pasa nada, no era importante —respondió él—. ¿En qué pensabas? Parecías absorto.

—Solamente pensaba acerca de todo lo que has cambiado —contestó sinceramente—. En la diferencia entre cómo llegaste y cómo te vas.

El humano se puso serio unos segundos y después cerró los ojos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras parecía recordar las personas que había conocido, los obstáculos que había superado y todo lo que había logrado ese medio año.

—Creo que tienes razón —aceptó—. Este viaje ha sido lo mejor que he hecho nunca, y de alguna manera es gracias a ti.

—A Samantha —corrigió el digimon.

—Sí, bueno, a ella el haberme decidido a venir —asintió—. Pero si no fuese por ti, al de dos días hubiese estado pidiendo un avión de vuelta. Fuiste tú, a tu rara manera, el que me convenciste de que me quedase. Muchas gracias.

—Me alegro de haber estado ahí —sonrió Gomamon—. Me ha gustado mucho estar tanto tiempo contigo, Jou

—Y a mí, Gomamon —aceptó el humano—. Ha sido un poco como volver al mundo-digimon.

Ambos sonrieron al tiempo y sin que fuese premeditado se acercaron y se abrazaron. Después se acomodaron en sus asientos, preparados para todo el largo viaje que les quedaba.

—¿Sabes qué, Gomamon? Creo que este viaje me ha cambiado —el digimon lo miró para que siguiese hablando—. He crecido como persona. He aprendido muchísimo de medicina y de trato humano, algo que me faltaba en Japón. He visto cosas que me han hecho madurar. Me he hecho más fuerte. Y nunca me había sentido tan bien.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —lo felicitó Gomamon—. Parece que te ha venido bien.

—Sí, y ahora tengo todo mucho más claro —los ojos de Jou brillaron en aquella oscuridad en el avión, con la decisión refulgiendo en ellos—. No quiero ser un simple médico de familia, Gomamon. Quiero hacer grandes cosas. Voy a trabajar para ayudar a todas las personas que no tienen posibilidad de tener medicinas. Quiero investigar esas enfermedades raras que afectan a personas que no tienen dinero, ni manera de lograr curarse, y poder lograr algo que lo haga. Quiero viajar un par de meses al año a sitios como África y volver a meterme en ese mundo tan diferente a nuestra civilización. Quiero ayudar. Quiero ofrecer todo lo que pueda. Quiero aportar mi granito de arena para poder mejorar el mundo.

Cuando calló, cogió aire profundamente, como si hubiese estado aguantando todo el discurso por miedo al qué dirán y finalmente al soltarlo se hubiese quedado sin aliento. Gomamon lo miró, asegurándose de que había terminado, mientras Jou le devolvía la mirada con miedo, como si le aterrase la respuesta.

—Lo harás, Jou, estoy seguro — susurró, sonriendo por enésima vez desde que había salido de la bolsa—. Lograrás todas tus metas y cambiarás al mundo a mucho mejor.

Jou rió, encantado con la respuesta, y le volvió a dar un corto abrazo a su compañero. Después se recostó en el asiento y sintió que todos sus músculos se destensaban y el sueño le llegaba, todo el estrés fuera. El digimon le animó a dormirse y se acurrucó en su sitio también dispuesto a dormirse.

Kido se durmió plácidamente, contento por todo lo que había logrado ese tiempo y dispuesto a no parar y a seguir demostrando todo lo que valía. Se sintió feliz porque tenía gente que creía en él. Y finalmente cayó entre sueños pensando en su futuro, porque sabía que iba a ser genial y tendría muchas otras aventuras que afrontar y superar.

* * *

Bueno, guapa, a decir verdad no he leído mucho de ti por el foro porque creo que no coincidimos mucho en las parejas que nos gustan, así que espero haber acertado con el enfoque que le he dado al fic. Te diré, por si eres de esas que les importaba ser la última elegida, que aunque es cierto que dije que iba a quedarme con la última opción, asdm me preguntó si quería escoger antes porque el otro participante no le respondía y te escogí a ti entre las que quedabais porque quería empezar a pensar la historia.

Entre las opciones que tenía te diré que primero opté por el Kenyako, porque la de avengers la descarté porque no he visto la película ni sabía cómo escribir sobre ello (la fantasía no se me da muy bien) porque era la pareja que quedaba pero como últimamente había perdido la ilusión por ella le decidió por un fic de Jou y Gomamon. Te diré que aunque he investigado un poquillo sobre las labores de la Cruz Roja en África, algunos datos los he sacado de la manga (el sitio donde está el campamento y la labor son reales, pero el resto no, aunque no me he metido mucho en detalles). Espeor no haberla liado mucho. Diré también que para mí ha sido un reto este fic, porque Jou es uno de esos personajes que apenas me llaman la atención y escribir sobre ellos me cuesta mucho (no lo hago mucho, de hecho, creo que he hecho un minicapítulo). Así que espero que quede decente.

Además quería decir que no ha sido una buena época para mí y no estuve con muchos ánimos de escribir/leer, así que espero que no sea un horror de fic, porque sé que en otro momento de mi vida sería mejor. Realmente dentro de mis posibilidades he dado lo mejor de mí, te lo prometo.

En teoría tenía que haber estado el 30-31 pero mi ama se cargó el ordenador y no encendía, así que he tenido que esperar hasta hoy para recuperar, asegurarme de que los archivos seguían vivos (menos mal...) y terminar el final. No me ha dado tiempo a corregirlo así que espero que no tenga muchos fallos, y el título... soy un horror, pero me voy a ir de casa y mañana y pasado apenas tendré tiempo así que quería subírtelo hoy ya.

No quiero demorarme más. Espero que te gustem de verdad. Y feliz navidad retrasada^^


End file.
